


Marry Me Baby

by galaxymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymir/pseuds/galaxymir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a corny proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me Baby

Everyone knows that Ymir’s favorite phrase is “When___is over, marry me baby!”

Every time Historia would hear this, she would brush it off, giggling to herself about how desperate her girlfriend is. With this in mind, Historia got an idea that would change her and Ymir’s life for the better.

She let their small circle of friends know ahead a time about the “little” thing that she was planning to do soon and to keep their mouths shut about it. As the weeks passed, Historia patiently waited for Ymir to spew out her catch phrase at the right moment.

When “the day” finally happened, the couple was invited to a small dinner party at Historia’s parents house. Frieda couldn’t make it to the get together because she was busy with a wedding she was in charge of. Ymir had said something along the lines of “I hope that your sister can plan our wedding some day.” As impatient as Historia was, she went ahead and pushed away from the table, causing everyone at the table to snap their heads to them. Historia consciously got down on one knee, her hands shaky and her eyes already tearing up. She felt for the ring that she put in her pocket almost everyday and let out a nervous chuckle. She took ahold of Ymir's hand and tightly squeezed it.

Ymir didn’t flinch or wince. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide at the beautiful, silver ring that Historia held in between her dainty fingers.

“H-Historia, what is all–”

“I was gonna wait for you to say ‘marry me baby’ or something so that I can finally shut you up,” Historia laughed, tears threatening to fall. “I’ve been waiting for weeks and you haven’t said those stupid words at all. I was starting to get impatient and this ring has been taunting me this whole time. I know you say that you hate jewlery and all but this is my gift to you, this me finalizing the deal and everything. I love you so much that it hurts and I really hope that you feel the same. So Ymir, will you do the honors and marry me baby?”

The dining room was quiet but eventually the silence was disrupted by the teary, hearty laugh of Ymir.

“That’s my line, but I can make an exception. Yes. I will marry you, Historia.”

The ring was put on and a loving kiss was exchanged.


End file.
